William Giles
William Giles is a real man on oxygen's frankie dino played by Grubby NPC. Other than Dakota NPC, he also delivered the quote: "i like cupcakes and muffins, but never eat them!" history of cookies I like trains and I cant spel llollol I also luv monkeys and chocolate Hershey bars. :D the other history of cookies I play pennywise from IT. I also have a bunch of licorice that my grandma makes it all the time so plz try some :) Season Three Giles ends up in the hospital ward after suffering a heart attack. While Father Mukada is doing his own investigation on who actually killed Samuel Hughes, the father of Clayton Hughes, a guard at OZ, he asks Giles, because Giles was in the prison that day, over 17 years ago. Giles reluctantly tells Father Ray Mukada that the man responsible for the death of Clayton's father was none other than Warden Leo Glynn. Glynn later confesses that he always felt responsible because he ignored Samuel's advice to ignore a simple disagreement between prisoners. Glynn was attacked by many prisoners, Samuel came to save him, and was stabbed in the struggle. In doing this, Giles shows that while he may have some mental problems, he shows surprising clarity. Season Four Part I His only scene in this season takes place after Father Mukada suggests 'rec time' for an hour of the solitary inmates. Miguel Alvarez was about to be stabbed by Louis Bevilaqua during rec time, when Giles grabbed the shank and killed Bevilaqua, and also stabbed Alvarez. Season Four Part II For the murder of Louis Bevilaqua, Giles is sent to death row where he requests death by stoning, once his appeals run out. When Governor James Devlin opposes his request, Sister Pete gets an anti-death penalty group to file a lawsuit on his behalf. Warden Leo Glynn points out that the ensuing legal battle could drag out for years. Rather than face that, this request causes capital punishment to be overturned in the courts. Giles' sentence is commuted to life in prison, and he is returned to solitary. Capital punishment is restored soon afterward, however, limiting the condemned's options to lethal injection and the electric chair. Season Five After being released from solitary due to the chemical buildup in the ventilation system, Giles keeps his head relatively low. The one exception is when Miguel Alvarez approaches him in the gym and begins physically bullying him as retribution for Giles stabbing him (and to show how much smaller and weaker the older Giles was to him in front of the other inmates in the gym). Giles turns the tables on Alvarez, striking him in the groin, then punching him in the face. This gets a round of applause from the inmates in the gym and Giles raises his hands in triumph. Murders committed *'Unnamed man': Pushed over the road, then a lorry ran him over. (1958) *'Ron Bebe': Stabbed to death for killing Sister Pete's husband. (1996) *'Louis Bevilaqua': Stabbed in the neck several times. (2000) Category:Others Category:Characters